


hockey games and bubble baths

by elsaa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's just fluff, like there's angst if you close your eyes and wish for it, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaa/pseuds/elsaa
Summary: the one where sidney and claude take a bubble bath





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/gifts).



> let's get something clear up front, i am a penguins fan. were also for the sake of this fic going to pretend that sidney didn't go the rink to watch the game, instead he went to hang at his bf's appt. these are the things were pretending k? k. good talk.

Even after the game had ended, Claude’s heart's was still pounding wildly in his chest. The thrill of the night can still be felt in arches of his muscles and blossoming bruises on his body. But mostly importantly the pride of a victory over the penguins, if only a little tainted because of who he knew was waiting for him. Sidney was always a grouchy old man when he wasn’t playing, but he was sure he’d be even grumpier since the Penguins had lost to Flyers. The lobby was quiet and Claude’s footsteps echoed across the marble flooring as he approached the elevators. He pressed the button causing a faint chime to echo throughout the lobby. The doors opened with a swish, Claude stepped in pressed the number 29, and waited for the doors to close. 

 

\+ + 

 

The apartment was warm and quiet when he slipped through the front door. He tossed his keys into the dish on the table placed next the door and dropped his bag next to the table with a thump. The lights were off everywhere expect the foyer, so he had to feel around for the switch. He turned them on, before grabbing a bottle of Orange gatorade from the refrigerator. When Claude left the kitchen, he didn’t hear anything, but that could have just meant that Sidney was asleep in his room, or skulked off somewhere to feel sorry for his himself and his team. 

It turned out Sidney hadn’t fled for the hills but was sleeping on Claude’s bed, in one of his shirts, despite that fact that he had brought his own. The lights were still on, and Claude really didn’t know how he could sleep that way. Sidney was curled on his side, the hands fisted into the sheets besides him, where Claude usually was. There was faint crease between his brows, either because of the lack of another body, or the loss dealt to his team. Claude would put money on it being both. He slipped past the door and into the room. He pulled his shoes off, followed by his socks before he shucked off his dress pants. He loosened his tie next, sending it over his shoulder. His jacket and shirt followed, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he approached the bed. He tried his best to slip under comforter, onto the cold sheets, and under Sidney’s arm as slowly and carefully as he could. Apparently his care and caution wasn’t enough, because Sidney still stirred beside him, before his eyes blinked open. 

They stared at each other for a few brief moments, before Claude couldn’t take it anymore and his mouth split wide in a toothy grin. Sidney’s face slipped into a scowl, as he glared at him. It was Claude who spoke first. 

“So,” he said the grin still in tact, “did you watch the game?” 

Sidney’s scowl intensified, and it took everything Claude had not to laugh, at the look on his boyfriend's face. 

“Yes.” Sidney’s voice was clipped, but underneath it all Claude knew that as much as Sidney was angry at this team's loss, he was happy for him. Claude was hoping there was a hat-trick blow job in it, for him somewhere in the near future. 

The 5-0 shutout against their cross state rivals had left him euphoric, so euphoric that Sidney’s pouty mood had no affect on him. In fact Claude was determined to cheer him up. He leaned forward and before Sidney can do more than simply widen his eyes, he places peck to the tip of his nose before rolling away and off of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” asked Sidney, Claude could his eyes on him as he walked away towards the bathroom. 

Without turning around he said,” Get over here and find out creature.” 

The nickname was met with a huffed laugh and grumbling, along with the rustling of sheets as he moved to follow him. Claude felt for the light in the bathroom before flicking in on and moving to the basket in the corner, before plucking out a bright orange bubble bar. Setting the bar next to the tub he spun the tap for hot water, and plugged the drain allowing the tub to fill up. When he turned around to track down where his boyfriend had gone to he found he had followed him. He was leaning against the doorway watching Claude with an amused expression. 

“A bubble bath?” he said, his mouth was twitched as if he wanted to smile but he kept glum composure still miffed at the defeat and no doubt upset that he hadn’t been out there on the ice to help. “This is your big idea?” 

“This was my second choice actually,” said Claude shucking off his shorts to lean back against the cool marble of the sink that felt good on his battered skin, if he hadn’t know better, he’d say Letang was trying to kill him tonight. 

Sidney was quiet for a moment, and when Claude looked over at him, he saw his eyes were not on his face but slowly racking their way down his now naked body. Reaching his arm out Claude snapped his fingers which seemed to do the trick in bringing Sidney back to reality. 

“What,” he said eyes snapping back up to Claude’s face. 

“See something you like Crosby?” 

“Not at all Giroux.” 

Claude simply smirked,” Take your clothes off asshole.” 

Sidney scowled at him but complied taking his t-shirt over his his head and then taking off his sweats. Claude turned his back on him then to crumple the big orange bar under the water since it had filled to halfway point. He moved away afterwards to lean back against the sink. Where he had chosen to take off all of his clothing, Sidney had chosen to remain in his briefs. The tight fabric was stretched out by his massive thighs and ass, and Claude couldn’t help but think that he should only wear this. His shoulder however were still tense and his mouth set in a pensive line, no doubt playing the game over in his mind. Claude pushed off the sink and took steps over to where Sid was standing. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Sid’s briefs he pulled him forward and pressed their lips together. It took a few moments but eventually Sidney responded to the kiss curling his hand around Claude's hip to grab his ass. After a moment Claude pulled his mouth from Sidney who admitted a low whine, before he proceeded to duck his head to slot his lips against his neck before starting to suck a bruise into his neck. 

Sidney slumped slightly his knees bending and the tension in is shoulder had disappeared completely, and Claude felt a little smug but mostly happy that he was finally starting to cheer up. Claude sucked on Sidney necks until he was satisfied at the bruise he made and stepped back entirely. 

Sidney whined again at the loss of contact but Calude just smiled,” The water's going to overflow if we wait any longer.” 

Claude spoke just soon enough because the water was getting dangerously high, he moved a step back and leaned over to spin the tap off. The white bubbles were covering the almost entirety of the water, and the parts that weren’t covered where a bright orange color. It was Claude who stepped into the tub first he sat down and leaned his back against the tub. He held his hand out for Sidney who who sighed but still moved forward to take it, and stepped into the tub. He turned then and scrunched his body in a rather uncomfortable position before pushing his legs off the front of the tub to put his back against Claude’s chest. 

Sidney leaned his back against Claude’s chest and slouched slightly so the back of his head was resting against his shoulder. He was sure the position must be uncomfortable for him but when Sidney reached out and threaded their finger together, he was distracted from him original train of thought. 

“Mmm,” said Claude, “ are you finally starting to accept the loss.” 

“I can’t change the past anyways.” 

“No,” said Claude giving his hand a squeeze,” but I know you and you’ll replay games like this in your head and analyze all of it, at least until your out of the yellow jersey.” 

He couldn’t see Sid’s face but he knew his nose was wrinkled at the mention of the jersey he hated. 

“Besides,” he continued before Sidney could respond,” you’ll get your rematch in a few months. It’ll be the same out come but you’ll at least be playing in that one.” 

Sidney elbowed him lightly in the ribs causing Claude to laugh lightly. He brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kissed Sid’s knuckles gently in an attempt to sooth away the jab. 

They were silent for a few minutes after that lying lazily in the water just content to hear the sound of the others breathing. Although the phone calls text messages and skype calls were amazing, and eased the aches in their chest. It could never replace the time they spent to get together in person. There meetings were erratically scattered throughout the season, on rare occasions when both the Penguins and Flyers had a gap between days, with practice schedules that matched up. It wasn’t ideal to be so far apart, but every single meeting made all the distance in between meetings worth it. 

Finally Sidney broke the silence,” I’m still not cleared to play, or have contact in Practice.” 

Claude tipped his head to rest it on Sid’s,” You will be. Unfortunately you know how these things go all too well, but you’ll get cleared eventually. And then you’ll go out there and kick some ass, just not against the Flyers. 

“Why do I even put up with you?” said Sidney but his voice was soft, no malice behind it at all. 

“Because you love me. And I make awesome grilled cheese.” 

Sidney laughed bright and unperturbed,” Yeah, I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this pretty much exclusively for @thepackwantsthed. but in the end i guess this fic didn't turn out half bad, and i'm okay with how my writing was, although i still haven't decided if the elevator should open with a woosh or a swish (thoughts, feelings and opinions on this topic are appaericated. anyways THE FUCKING PENS BEAT THE FLYERS AND I AM SO FUCKING THRILLED!!!! i was hoping they'd win so i figured since the flyers can't have a win against us in RL and @thepackwantsthed is a flyers fan ( *sighs* ) they might as well kick ass. 
> 
> please let me know what you think, or if you notices any errors. i'm a shit editor so i probably missed something. 
> 
> also you can catch me on tumblr @kingasterin if you want to gush with me about my babes the penguins or anything really 
> 
> x, 
> 
> sam


End file.
